For cultivation of agricultural and horticultural crops, many herbicides have been used for weed control, which requires enormous labors in the past. However, herbicides cause phytotoxicity to crops, residue in environment and spoil to the environment, and therefore, new herbicides capable of firmly controlling weeds with lower doses and using safely have been desired.
In WO96/26206, a herbicide represented by a general formula (A); ##STR2##
wherein a benzoyl group is substituted at the 4.sup.th position of the pyrazole ring and a heterocyclic ring is substituted on the benzene ring, is disclosed.
Whereas, in WO97/46530, a herbicidal compound represented by a general formula (B) is disclosed. ##STR3##
However, among such disclosed herbicidal compounds, only compounds of which heterocyclic ring represented by A is 1-methyl-1H -pyrazole-3-yl are disclosed with their physical data, and no biological activity data is described for those compounds.
Whereas, in WO97/41118, herbicidal compounds represented by a general formula (C) are disclosed. ##STR4##